The Crew
by mkaymkay
Summary: Oneshot series, at least one each for every different character of Overwatch!
1. Dva

_Author's note:_ Hey. Welcome to the beginning of my weird headshot series for Overwatch!(3) As the click bait ;) says, these short snips will be evolved around one Overwatch character, but will usually involve more characters as well. Trust me, I love all of them. I know some people have preferences, but I only save that for when I have a game controller in my hands. I'm in the middle of finals week(rip me), and first to go, is ! (Who is ironically a video game player professional.) (I don't know if that's a cancerous idea of Blizzard or a genius one.) **Disclaimer: I** **do not own Overwatch or any of it's characters. Go to Blizzard studios or whatever.**

1: 

"Nerf This!", Luico exclaimed, hands up in the air, grin askew.

Hana's face suddenly fell, but quickly turned to annoyance, "Will you get off my coffee table? I told you no skates."

Lucio lifted an eyebrow and held out his skates in front of her face, "Hey, do you know how many butts these things have saved? C'mon, now say my line!"

She pouted, crossing her arms and asked, "What line?"

"My line!", he shouted wailing his arms, "You know, I just did yours, I wanna hear you say it!"

He bounced off the wooden table with a creak, and got into her face, eyebrows raised.

In response, she narrowed her eyes and rested her head in her hand lazily. "...Oh, let's break it down."

Lucio laughed at her new sarcastic tone and sat beside her on the sofa. She didn't laugh back. Hana was staring a hole into the ground and the room

became tense. Lucio awkwardly ran his eyes over her blank TV. He honestly was a little disappointed, considering how famous she was, he would of

expected...something more, to reflect that. But as he skimmed over the blank walls in the small apartment, he realized that it was pretty empty. How

hadn't he noticed before? Well he's only been here like, twice, maybe, but still. Everything was actually quite tidy, and her small bed rested against a

window next to a stuffed backpack that he eyed in suspicion.

Gesturing to it, and finally filling the silence, he asked, "You gonna move outta this boring place?"

When Hana didn't answer, he looked over to her. She was hugging a pillow to her chest, looking like a real child out of uniform and in sweatpants. After

a moment she asked him why he was here again. Lucio was struck with awkwardness again, there wasn't really a reason he was here, he was just in

town and he thought... they were buddies.

Then she whispered, "Why are you away from your home?"

Oh. Lucio made an exaggerated sound through his teeth and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh, i'm just looking for some action." He

stammered.

"Aren't you missing your own performances? You couldn't of not made a new playlist by now."

"I finished one. I'm waiting for it to process through all the lame business people. And hey, I don't see you picking up that controller", he nudged said

item to her side. She didn't say anything, again. She had been like the last couple days. Not herself. Lucio felt his stomach twist at the thought of

something being wrong. He thought about all the possibilities, he scanned threw the days, but he came up empty. Hana never shared anything really,

either. He decided to ask, and risk getting kicked out. Hey, when Hana was angry and stubborn at the same time, she was immovable.

He sighed, "Hana? What's wrong?" She opened her mouth, but decided to close it. Her almond orbs glistened and he just couldn't let it be anymore.

"Hana." he repeated.

She hesitated, biting her lip, and answered, "I'm being a bummer, so you should just leave me alone."

He shook his head, Mercy's words going off in his head: "When people think they want to be alone, they are lonely and always need the opposite." Hana scowled at him and took the chance in taking Mercy's advice. She was the star healer and doctor, after all.

"How about I go grab us some sodas?" Not what he wanted to say, but at least it showed he wanted to stay.

Not waiting for an answer, he walked over to her mini fridge and swung the door open, grabbing two unopened mountain dews, her favorite. As he

shut the door his eye caught a single magnet. Attached to it was a ripped out note. He had no idea what it said though, it was in...Japense? Mandarin?

He let it be, and strolled back over to the couch offering Hana her can.

Now she shook her head, her brown hair flawlessly jumping off her shoulders, "Only appropriate when i'm about to win a competition."

He smirked playfully, "Well can I watch you?"

Her lips curved up a little, but then she sighed, "If you want to, just watch me on the screen like everyone else."

So. She wasn't going to play anything and impress him. "Hana, please, what is wrong, girl?"

Did he just hear her sniffle? Before he could investigate she actually responded with, "I'm just a baby. Like how Widow and them say."

"Yo, that's not true! Babies don't save lives and speed boost through a bunch of people that have zero chill! Just because you're the youngest-"

"Overwatch member?"

A silence fell once again at that name but Lucio nodded. The whole disbandment thing, the call from Winston...She caught him beating around the

bush of it all. Even though, it was painfully obvious he was hoping they could keep pretending. A twinge of guilt swam up Lucio's stomach and he

sighed. Of course she would wander how he responded.

"I, uh, I kinda ignored it," He admitted. Memories of battles in all kinds of streets rattled in his brain.

A shadow passed over her pale face, "Pretty much only Tracer responded and was into it."

Lucio felt a shoot of joy and humor at the mention of her name. He pictured the brit, bouncing off her furniture, grabbing her infamous jacket, and

blinking all the way to Winston. But it was soon bitter sweet, because, well, of course it would only be her to really respond. Lucio rattled his now

empty soda can softly, automatically thinking the little tap inside as a beat for music. Hana's soda remained untouched and she got up. He only slightly

payed attention to her walking, but then she stopped like a statue in the middle of her small stride. If Mei was here, he would of told her to unfreeze

her. But she wasn't. Hana's back was mostly towards him and he watched as her arm extended slowly until her finger tip touched the magnet on the

fridge.

A chill went up his spine at her fearful voice, "Did you read this?"

Immediately he responded. "I couldn't even if I wanted to!"

She peeled off the note, bringing it to herself to read. Probably before she even got through the first sentence, she crumpled the paper in her hand.

Then she rested her forehead on that fist and stayed there. Lucio had gotten up too by now, and reached a hand out to her shoulder. As soon as his

palm landed, she took a struggled breath, squeezed her eyes tighter, and hiccuped a cry. Lucio's face scrunched in concern as he rubbed her probing

shoulder blade. Then, with the other hand he turned her around to face him, her head bowed only to reach the height of his fuzzy chin. Now she

brought her fist down, but her grip on the paper didn't give. She stared at her feet awkwardly.

On the third time he repeated Hana, he just decided to lift her small chin up, so he could at least look at her. She avoided eye contact, and he almost

said something, but he caught her glance. Looking into the deep brown of her eyes, with his hand still gently under her chin, she finally had enough.

When she started to sob, he pulled her into a hug that she didn't return. A few minutes passed, and his shirt was wet, when she shoved him away. It

actually sort of hurt his arm. She scowled at him, but it usually didn't make him afraid when she did. But with a pink tiny nose and tear stained

cheeks it was different. She sniffled, and with her one empty hand she rubbed her eyes angrily, "See, I am a baby."

He shook his head. Gesturing to the note he finally asked, "What is it?"

She looked down at it, and slowly un-crumpled it. Then, forcefully she shoved it against his chest and commanded him to , " just take it then!"

He did. He held it up close to his face trying to make anything out of the writing in the new creases. It just seemed like an ordinary page ripped out of

a notepad. It was written in ink, seemingly quickly. He looked up from it back to Hana crossing her arms, " , I can't read th-"

"I know that!", she snatched it back out of his grip. Lucio felt his eyebrows narrow, frustration growing. He let it go, though. He could imagine it now,

Hana kicking him out, their friendship cut in pieces for reasons unknown to him as he had no choice but to drive away. It was his turn to frown as he

realized he really didn't want that to happen. Not many members, old friends, good friends, already hadn't talked to any of them, including him and

Hana.

His clouds were lifted a little though when she spoke calmly, regaining almost her usual poseur, "It's from a couple weeks ago, from my mom."

Lucio's eyes widened at that. Nobody ever even mentioned their families, or parents, for that matter. It was one of those untold touchy subjects, even

for him. That's not really what caused daggers to go through him though. In all honesty, he assumed that everyone lost their real families, which

would be a good reason to not bring the topic up. But apparently, Hana's mother didn't die because of any of the battles, back then anyway...did she

die recently then, like that's the last note she got from her mother? Sorrow settled in his stomach, thus he gave Hana a small smile for she was

spacing out again.

Her arms rested at her sides now and she was less tense. But, not in a good way, because it was like all her emotions had been sucked away from her,

leaving her voice in unfamiliar monotone when she spoke, "It's not a big deal. It's not like she's dead or anything. She's fine. Just stressed out."

Did she read his mind? Lucio slowly blinked at her and drawled out an okay, unsure of what to do now. But, then he got an idea, and he couldn't

hide a small smirk as he asked, "If it's not a huge deal, then why not just tell me then?"

Hana's mouth made a small "O" and her hesitation made him feel a little guilty. "It's boring and too much of a lecture. If I just read the stupid note,

will you leave me alone?"

"If that's what you want."

She sighed then, rolling her eyes, and brought the paper to her eyes. "The translations might be off, but it says...um, Dear daughter, I am giving you

this as final warning. Ever since, you were born, your father suspected you as lesser. But I made the mistake of thinking baby would

grow out of it. But, no. Your grades might of been good, but is not enough. So simply said for you, If you come back, we calling the

authorities. It will work this time too, because your a criminal in records trying to unsuccessfully save people with the Overwatch. Thanks for

leaving such a huge mess of omnic scraps, by the way. In short, you no business with us, you may never met your brother, for you will

influence him and end up like you. If you leave any of gaming stuff here, i'm throwing them out. When people ask who you are related

to, use that imagination of yours. Please leave, now. Then she singed it all professionally and stuff. "

A couple minutes passed when Lucio finally responded, an eager smirk on his face, " ?"

Visibly confused , she asked, "What?"

He handed her the full mountain dew can, and when she accepted it he said, "Lets go pump it up."

She held up an infamous controller, responding "All systems operational", as she pressed the button and mechanics hummed and came alive

somewhere hidden, but soon to be revealed.

They nodded at each other, now both smirking and light in their eyes. Then they parted and left. Lucio started up his car, making sure to send

the coordinates of Winston's lab. She didn't need them.

 **Authors notes:** I feel like this is way too long tbh. I made this up okay, I don't know if her parents are dead, or terrible, but I love angst. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Ana

**Author's notes:** Hi! I hope everyone is having a wonderful winter break! My Christmas was good, thanks. Anyway my last chapter the format was off and I apolgize. Hopefully this time with a new program it will be better. Also, it didn't like it when I did Dva with the "." and ugh. Well, this one focuses on Ana. I suck at snipping, though. **Disclaimer:** ** _I don't own Overwatch or any of it's characters. But if you do,tell Blizzard I want more then 5 free winter loot boxes for the Holidays._**

2:Ana

The photo frame always managed to collect dust. As she ran her thumb across the wood of it, she couldn't help but remember some things even if she tried to knock them back. Then, the smell of soothing mint and lavender drifted through the small room as the kettle whistled. She laid the photograph down straight to retrieve her cup of tea. As soon as she poured the liquid, her old hands gladly accepted the warmth of the mug, all in the irony of the snow she saw, peeking through the curtain to the creaking window. She sat at the table, sipping slowly. If someone else saw her, they wouldn't think her of feeling nervous, but, she was.

Her guest had given into looking at the photo she had left behind, standing across from her, his side resting against the counter. She was in no way the only aged human being. He shook his head, mostly to himself, but she could tell it was mostly out of amusement.

"I suppose I should get going, huh?" he mumbled.

Ana laughed softly, responding, "Go on kid, there's always someone causing trouble for you to expand upon."

He looked at her in the face, smirking, with his visor blocking her, not letting her return the favor. He chuckled and said goodbye.

Before he walked out in the cold he said, "Good Luck."

Ana's reason for nervousness had sprung up again. Calmly dismissing it with her hand, she answered, "Good to have you, Jack. You can come back anytime. Try to have a little joy at least for this time of year."

He nodded curtly, and shut the door quietly behind him. Ana got up when she could no longer hear his footsteps crunching in the ice. Leaving her mug of tea on the table, she began searching through the cabinets overhead. Of course, they were almost empty, but her fingers curled around what she was looking for. It was a simple yet sophisticated mug, filled with the packets of some of the best tea she knew. It was still shiny and polished, even though she bought it a year ago. She retrieved a cardboard box and placed it gently in there. She added cinnamon sticks, a first aid kit- do not pity her motherly ways- and a packet of black coffee. She closed it and taped it up with ease, finishing by tieing a note on the exterior. She didn't have even a bow, but she figured that it would probably be better not to. She sat back down with the gift and watched the fire crackle in the tiny fireplace, waiting patiently.

Quite a while later, the door was knocked upon once more, "Come in. It's unlocked." She spoke.

The door creaked open, and the sound of heavy boots and bitter air entered. The woman shut the door behind her without much a glance. The young woman's strong, tall, figure casted a shadow as she awkwardly took off her hat, in the same exact way she did her headgear. She shook her head slightly, dark hair becoming free. The sight of the widget under her eye made Ana smile.

After a pause of tense silence, the woman addressed the older, " Mother."

Ah, what a soldier's voice she had grown. Ana nodded at her and asked her to sit with her. Pharah did decide to sit across the other quite quickly, struggling not to fidget with her gloved hands and sitting with the posture she was trained to have.

Ana slid the box she previously prepared to her daughter, "Just a little something for the Holidays."

Pharah picked up the note and read the nostalgic Egyptian symbols. When she finished she sighed and thanked her. Ana found it...relieving that she could read into the small frown on her face.

"Don't worry. It's nothing fabulous. Having you stop by is enough present for me."

"...They call it Christmas don't they?"

"Most are familiar with that."

The slip Pharah had suddenly made into business mode was all too expected by Ana. She must've gotten at least one award in the force. Ana had a flash of a memory of Pharah flying in the skies with others, rockets aimed to an unknown target on the front page of some newspaper.

"My post is not far from here and we are only in preparation modes. There are a few others who have also stepped out for this moment. We have a few days yet, if the situation remains the same in the enemy territory."

Ana smirked replying, "meaning for you to drop by, it's convenient. So why not see if your mother is still kicking."

Pharah's mouth curved up a little and she looked at her hands. Ana let her child collect herself, as she did too. Ana pulled her hood down, unintentionally gliding over the black of the patch around her head. Without thinking she asked, "Does your enemy have anything to do with Talon?"

Pharas eye's shifted to her mother's covered eye and they both knew who she was _actually_ talking about.

"It's a possibility." She replied.

Ana nodded and remembered her tea. As she sipped she felt the other's stare and so she raised her eyebrows to the box. Pharah put her hands on it a began to open but, suddenly changed her mind. She turned around in her seat, and grabbed something else.

Evenly she said, "But I like this."

She placed the photograph in the shitty frame upright and Ana felt like laughing. The photo was in low class color and held a group of friends. All such familiar faces. And there, right below Ana's younger self, was a beautiful girl, ready for whatever life gave her with a smile.


	3. Sombra

**Authors Notes:** Heya! This one is kind of short mmm. Also, I've figuried out that gets triggered when I put a period in Dva's name. They just delete the whole name, and make me look stupid! I can do that myself already! I wish I could pull all nighters but i'm already falling asleep now at 9:30pm. I have a lot of other annoying things I could say in addition, but that's pretty boring. Thanks for reading! School can suck my ass! **Disclaimer:** **do i really have to do this m8? this disclaimer? If I owned Blizzard and their characters I'd have more then 2 dogs right now.**

3: Sombra

To be painfully honest, she wasn't expecting this to occur in the middle of a battle. She had been practically bubbling with masked excitement seeing and getting all the potential hacks and data from the few Overwatch members. She was glad she was not the only one to depend on technology for a success. But of course, she was having much more of that success than them. But she didn't have huge literal armor to hide behind, so size had become a bit of an issue when she was cornered by the one child's MEKA and was just starting the cool down for teleportation.

Almost naturally, Sombra rose her hand eager to hack the silly robot. Then, the hatch opened. Thinking she was gonna get nerfed, she did, of course, successfully hack the thing. During that few short seconds, the pilot had aborted said MEKA, walking straight up to her spurting Korean with balled fists. Huh. The amiga was very angry. Sombra had smirked, and challenged the pale girl to come closer, with her gun on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

She did come closer, now pointing her gloved finger at the bottom of her neck, for she was small. Dva scowled like no tomorrow, speaking all the while like a cat: "You are a lousy cheater. Having to glitch and hack to win only shows how little skill you have. If you really have to do all that to play decently, you should invest in another hobby miss."

Sombra had widened her eyes. No one had ever had the balls to bring up her cybernetic faults in a way that it stung her internally. Pissed, Sombra brought the other hand to her hip. She faked a little when she responded with an amused expression, "Oh? What are you thinking amiga? I'm thinking, you are being a little dramatic "diva" queen now. Your MEKA friend will be fine."

The big difference between both of their accents was strange. Anyway, Sombra had only further infuriated the younger one. Her eyebrows scrunched together making her little white nose wrinkle. In disgust she replied, "Yeah, because my MEKA has _no_ hacks required! 汚い詐欺師!"

That had stung too, admittedly, but it was more surprising to realize Overwatch didn't care too much about not killing. For in a sudden swift motion, Dva had revealed her own small gun, pointing it straight between the older girl's eyes with her fingers on the trigger with her arms out in proper position. Just as Sombra was about to begin to aim back with her own gun, Dva made another fierce movement.

After the click of a reload in her gun and adjusting her grip on it, Dva hissed, "What am I gonna have to do to show you cheaters shouldn't even play? You think you can wipe out my team on Starcraft **and** real life? No way."

All at once bewildered questions and realizations hit inside of Sombra's brain. How could she of all people, figure out her video game account? Defensively, Sombra replied, "Cálmate bebé. You really going to kill me because your score online wasn't perfect?"

She huffed, and flipped her brunette hair while she lowered her gun. Answering with, "As if. I still won and still do and still will. I play to win! You can not beat me!" By the end she was grinning with confidence.

Sombra's mind wanted to deny that she won that stupid game, but she had. Not only that, but figured out who the hacker was. Sombra growled and shouted,"Perra Tonta! You got Afortunado! Where's the fun in playing fair?"

The sound of her mini machine gun firing went off but ended with the bullets hitting a thud and not a moan like she had desired. Quickly Sombra looked up and realized she was shivering. Around her where four tall ice walls, capturing her. She couldn't believe it. She shot several more bullets at the ice but it was too thick apparently. Then, finally, hearing Dva shout "GG!" was the last straw.

Sombra could feel Overwatch members circling around the ice on the outside. As soon she heard the ice begin to give way and crackle down she had everything ready. When the ice and snow fell Sombra had disappeared into thin air.

(Later:) The sound of harsh, focused typing on the keyboard filled the whole base.

With threat in his gravelly voice, Reaper ordered,"Sombra! I hope you're working on that assignment!"

Sombra halted her fingers with them hovering above the laptop. She shut the screen with the coding software still running, "Fine." she answered.

Reaper exchanged a glance with Widowmaker who was sipping coffee and idly leaning against the wall as Sombra left the room.

"She'll probably be upgraded pretty soon."


	4. Tracer

**Author's Notes:** Ayo. The last short was very, short, erm, now this one is exactly the opposite. Honestly, I could make a novel out of this one if I really, _really_ , wanted to. Since the last time I updated, as far as the game goes, "Winter Wonderland" has been replaced by the fabulous year of the rooster. Capture the flag is either very fun, or very, very frustrating. Im in a good mood, see, I killed a Bastion as Genji. DEFLECTION SKILLZ. I am only proud about it because well, the enemy usually waits out the duration of Genji's blocking. That's why he says "I need healing." He's impulsive. Anyway, this one isn't even about Genji or a support. Its the positive, adorable, (((gay!))) Tracer. This has no directness to any of those things though. Because my babies must suffer. I live for angst. I cry when someone calls a dog stupid.(how dare you if you've done so) I'm blabbing, look at me. Thanks for reading, you're my friend now! **Disclaimer: No. I do not have any money. I can't own anything.**

4: Tracer

"Aw, rubbish!" Hearing Tracer's chirpy voice becoming angry out of the blue was hardly common.

Mei was ashamed of her quiet voice when she answered with a,"What?"

Tracer didn't respond with her voice, but rather banged frustrated, at the device on her chest that was audibly humming. Being a scientist, Mei couldn't help but analyze the orb of blue and the clasp of metal on her team mate's breasts. Mei had already been uncomfortable, but now she felt like she should take off her coat or else she'd turn red. Instead, she nervously smoothed the soft fabric out. Tracer had huffed and picked up her phone, typing quickly onto the screen. After a couple times of shifting her legs awkwardly, Tracer dropped her phone on her other side of the bench and broke the short silence. She obviously did not feel awkward or shy in the slightest. She never was. Mei took it into consideration that she probably never had experienced such things in her short life so far.

"I hate to bother Winston like that. He's gonna get all panicky and crap. But I don't know if something is wrong or not. You think that with sweet omnics now a days, that a crappy little do-hicky would do the trick always."

She was resting her hands on her face slouched over, with her elbows on her knees now. When Mei didn't respond right away, her pissed glance looked her in the eye.

With a jolt of anxiety, the other girl stumbled, "there-there… is something wrong with, she didn't actually know it's name, so she pointed at the device's general direction, that?"

"Perhaps."

The korean had never seen this side of the brit, and she had no idea how to interpret her out of character stigma. So she just nodded, and Tracer went and took a glance at her phone, but no messages had come yet. Something in the air changed negatively as she adjusted her goggles and her fingers rolled into fists.

The two stayed quiet for a couple moments, Tracer anxiously still waiting for a response and Mei busying herself with Snowball to spare some of her discomfort. Mei in the least, felt like a bother. They were on waiting for the next mission now, and they were called to work together with Junkrat. Where and, what he was doing, she didn't really want to know. Tracer of course, was usually very friendly to her, and she was kind in response. They did not click at all, though, and Mei was disheartened by it, because such seemed to happen with most people to her. The only common topic they shared was that of science, because, well, Tracer knew Winston obviously. Honestly, the two brunettes were just not close in the slightest.

As she snuck looks at Tracer playing with the strands of her short, sorda spiky, hair, she came to a realization.

"Um, she started, maybe I could take a look at it?"

The brit dropped her hands and breathed out deeply, stretching slightly. "Uh, I'm not so sure about that, love. Winston is da one who made it and all, and I think, um, Mercy will be coming around later."

"Oh...okay."

Silence came once again and Tracer was getting noticeably fidgety.

When Mei looked at her young face, her gaze was far off. The hero inside of Mei couldn't help but ask pathetically, "Are you alright?"

The other hesitated but replied, "Yeah." Her face and body told different, though. The tech on chest hummed louder now, too.

Tracer fiddled with the buttons she was familiar with on the sides, but nothing decreased the noise that was starting to sound even more like a struggling 20th century laptop.

Suddenly, the younger one shot up from the bench and began to pace, with one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead, "Oi, Oi!" she complained.

Mei took a deep inhale, still glued to her own seat, and asked, referring to the angry device, "Why don't you just take it off, then?"

The brit stopped pacing immediately and looked at Mei like she had grown three heads. A flicker of fear washed against the same face soon after. She looked down onto her chest, where the blue light was getting dim. Her hands balled into fists, and Mei couldn't find why she was getting so worked up like this. Honestly, she nor half of the Overwatch crew knew the real significance behind the device she always wore. It was just a amazing battle weapon, helping her zip across the field and even restore health. So, Mei took it as the wrong idea of, if she didn't have it working properly, she couldn't fight, and she really liked to fight. Their mission coming up was not a battle, and even if they did get in trouble, she still had her pistols and agility. So, the scientist didn't understand, and she was not a good sociable person to start.

While the korean was contemplating, Tracer had sat back down across the hallway with her head down. She was gripping the sides of her infamous jacket as a bad feeling crept along the silent room.

Oddly, a blue mist faintly came out of the device's heart, and it covered the air around the upset girl. Mei tilted her head curiously, waiting for Tracer to say something about it. Unfortunately, she didn't notice until she picked her head up.

In a rush of gasping and widened brown eyes, Tracer had quickly run up to Mei, and grabbed either side of a coat. Mei widened her eyes in surprise as she searched the others panicked features. It was contagious, for a knife of fear and concern stabbed into Mei's chest.

Before she could finish wrapping it around her head, Tracer had already started talking, and as her voice ran, the blue stayed the same, but something about her body was changing.

The very hands she was grabbing her with, connected to her slim arms, to her shoulders up to her head and down the her feet, seemed to be transforming to the same faintness of the blue light that continued to expand.

"- a scientist.. You're a scientist! I-I take it back! Is there anything you can...do? It's an accelerator, if-that helps. Hello?!"

Mei blinked and stumbled over a response, trying to get her anxious brain to activate science mode by analyzing all she was seeing and hearing. She hated being under pressure! Why couldn't Winston just answer Tracer's phone or something. Her scrambling thoughts soon halted though, as Tracer let go of her coat, frustrated and hyperventilating. As her body seemed to actually flicker like a lightbulb that was slowly going out, Tracer's face became pale and full of fear.

In a surge, Mei finally stood up and grabbed the smaller girl's shoulders. One more look at her face, and she knew she wasn't going to hear her talk anymore for once. Tracer stood in place for her as Mei lowered her hands to the accelerator. It was still making noise and everything, so with what she knew about standard accelerators, she pushed safe buttons to see if that would do anything. When it didn't, she looked close to see if anything on there had some kind of label. Nothing. She had knew all along that Winston created this thing and admired him for all of his inventions, but what scientist does not label things?! Mei continued searching and the glance of Tracer's still scared, but hopeful now, expression was sending the korean into panic mode.

Just as she was about to feel like screaming, the phone on the bench rang. A little bit of relief took over Tracer's fear. Mei snatched the phone and said too loudly, "Hello?!"

"Where's Tracer?" She never thought she'd be so relieved to hear the deep booming voice of a gorilla in all her life.

Tracer stole the phone and had decided to answer herself, "Buddy! Finally! There-"

Two sounds of clanks quited all the excitement immediately.

On the floor Winston still called into the cell, repeating, "Hello?!"

Mei didn't know if she had frozen herself or was just stunned. Not only had Tracer disappeared whilst leaving the now silent accelerator on the floor, but the presence of her bubbly, warm aurora had vanished, like a candle that had been blown out by a sudden gust of wind.

*scene break*

Winston's lab seemed to have a similar story as hers did back at Ecopoint. Most everything was dusty, the lights were dim, and it was pretty empty. Even in the main heart of the lab, where his recent projects were, still hung a feeling like that of a memorial. He wasn't very organized, and several empty peanut butters jars rolled around when she didn't watch her step. He was quietly murmuring to himself as he started up his computer system, Athena, with his big hairy fingers surprisingly gentle on the keys. Then he pushed things reluctantly of a desk onto the concrete floor, and put the accelerator down in place of those scraps. He leaned back into a chair, sighing, and adjusted his glasses, a solemness in his features. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a notebook that was full to the brim. He opened it in the middle, where notes were scattered amidst both the pages.

Just as Mei was beginning to question what the hell she should of been doing with herself, a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

"I'm here."

The blonde woman wore a small smile as a greeting.

Winston turned around in his seat saying, "Ok. I've found my notes here and luckily, I do have all the basic equipment. Like I'd sell the parts. We may not be supported anymore, but, I know better then that."

"Verstanden. I was just making sure before, Mercy replied, that would've made this a lot worse."

Winston's expression grew weary, as he replied,"It's already sort of bad."

Mei filled in the dots that they must of talked about whatever it was, earlier when Winston had called somebody. But she had a pretty good idea what "it" was. This was truly a strange, uncomfortable day for her. After Winston had came to their safe base to see what happened for himself, Mei just followed behind, and now here she was. She was still thinking it was okay, because after some babbling she heard between Junkrat(who finally showed up out of the blue) and the other much huger australian, she heard somehow they had gotten the permission to do the mission themselves. Honestly, that was not the plan and was _not_ okay, and honestly, she prefered this awkwardness to being blown up. Besides, her brain kept going back to the look of hope on Tracer's face that had just been one of horror. It burned her how just when the hope came, she disappeared. The irony of things were sometimes unbelievable.

But all she was doing, was helplessly watching Mercy and Winston converse. She understood most of what they were talking about, but not the context behind it. She knew they were trying to solve what, or where, happened to Tracer. The korean, with her brain thinking more properly, analyzing like a scientist was suppose to, came to a possible theory. She realized, that with other scientists, in the _same_ room, that they could help each other maybe. Either that, or she was completely off and they would think she'd never reach their level of science. But, curiosity and concern chewed more than insecurity this time.

"So um… did her accelerator just run low on power so it malfunctioned and transported her somewhere you haven't figured out yet?"

The older pair looked at Mei, Winston grunted, and Mercy gave her a grim smile.

Then, Winston responded, "uh, sort of."

Mercy rung her hands and brought them to her chest sighing, "To be frank, Winston is the one who made this thing, I just am here incase she...got hurt and to deliver some equipment. As for your question, there are many theories to where she could of gone, but she never really explains…"

Mei had the fresh images of Tracer, the go happy optimist, for once afraid and panicking obviously about a device only a while ago rattle in her mind... "This has happened before?"

"...Yeah, so I was gonna do what I did...last time. But, that was quite a while ago…,Winston murmured, When Overwatch was still highly functioning."

A sting burned her way through Mei's body as she asked, "So you're low on the materials you need?" She now accepted that this was more than just a dumb old crashing device.

"Mmmm" Was Winston's reply as he maneuvered over to the accelerator back on the table. He used some fancy screw drivers and pried it open and began trying to fix(find?) the problem. The device itself was completely lifeless.

Mercy then sat next to Mei and she pulled out some folders from her bag. The nurse was the only one she had seen out of the Overwatch gear, but even so, supporting a white lab coat right now, she was not casual. She opened a folder where inside where some of her own notes and documents, Mei didn't mean to probe, or at least be caught probing, but Mercy was probably one of the kindest of her few friends.

"I don't know how long this will take him, she eyed the Gorilla, so I might as well get some work done for some patients." She explained.

Mei nodded and decided to pull out and tweak on Snowball. It seemed like this day still had a long way to go.

(scene break)

The accelerator shone it's well known blue light and hummed quietly, almost as if content, on the table otherwise covered by tiny tools.

Winston stood back from it finally, with still a distraught look on his face. Beside Mei, Mercy stood up with anxiety radiating from her. Confusion sketched on Mei's mind that had finally managed to slow over the hour. What was wrong if it was back to normal? Winston hesitated before he pushed a button on the now healthy device. When he did, nothing she could see happened. The tension grew thicker in the room. Winston quickly typed away on the nearby keyboard then, and Athena responding by saying, "Request Initiated."

A few still and silent moments followed and all Mei could do was watch her team mate's worried faces.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the air that came with a sense of panic. A cool wind seemed to brush their hair as a very faint blue cloud began to appear across the room. Mercy ran to it, grabbing along her bag, and Winston followed behind with the accelerator. Mei squinted through her glasses, standing up now too.

She couldn't see much because of Winston's towering form, but on the other side of where Mercy crouched, she saw a arm in a infamous jacket squirming. A spark erupted inside the korean's chest and she soon found herself next to Mercy once again.

"Bitte, sh, bleibe, calm down." For a split second Mei made the mistake thinking that the nurse was saying that to her.

The nurse then pinned down the brit's arms that she was still trying to flail around, but Tracer struggled too strongly, and Mercy lost her grip and then rummaged threw her bag. Concern was set on the doctor's face as she pulled out a syringe and set it the side. Winston seemed to be preparing to take some action on the other side.

"Tracer, Mercy said under her breath, shh, it's okay."

The blonde then pinned her arms down again, harder this time, and she attempted to do the same with her similarly flailing legs. Mei watched without being able to turn away. Tracer's heaving chest looked strange without the device there. Her whole body was faint as it was earlier and surrounded by blue mist. Her eyes were squeezed shut under her goggles and she slowly started to get exhausted of struggling against Mercy's surprisingly strong bonds to the floor. The brit was very pale and sweat beaded near her brown brows as she randomly sputtered british words in vain.

Then somehow very gently, Winston had slipped his hand under her back and in a surge of quick movements and struggling, put the accelerator back where it belonged. Tracer didn't even seem to notice, she continued to struggle feverishly even as the device made her a clear solid human again in moments.

Mercy in this time had administered the syringe, un-preferably in her thin neck, because she couldn't get her damn arms still enough. When she probed her, Tracer's too quick breaths hitched for a fraction of a second.

Long minutes passed, and Mercy finally lessened her grip and let go of the girl's now still limbs. Tracer's eyes were still shut, but no longer tightly, as her breathing slowed down. Mercy properly disposed of the needle and in a single sad motion, Winston picked Tracer up off the dirty floor.

(scene break)

"Oi, that was bit wankers on my part, sorry loves."

She sheepishly smiled, almost convincingly, to the nurse hovering above her on a worn out coach.

"It's fine Tracer, and you will need to rest awhile. Nothing major, but be careful, bitte." She replied, pulling off the heart monitor on the other's thumb and examining its results again.

A few seats down Winston was on the phone with someone and talking in a hushed volume. Mei handed Mercy the cold stethoscope and she said, "Danke."

Mei flattened out the fabric of her coat, looking down. She didn't look up until Mercy announced something along the lines of saying that the poster child was stable and would be fine soon enough.

Tracer laid mostly still with her head propped up against the arm of the aging coach. She was still clammy and her unmasked face supported two curved purple curves under her eyes. She was wanting to keep them closed, to rest, but they twitched against her. You could tell her mind was lost in some different place entirely. The outlines of her young face was emotionless, but slowly fading horror still rested silently on it.

She gave up on peaceful resting and soon opened her hazel eyes. She drew out a long breath and put her bare hands on either side of the metal on her chest that supported the cursed blue. She looked to Winston and declared she owed him one. He replied with a breath of relief saying that she didn't. She didn't look to happy with that answer. Unexpectedly, she then made eye contact with Mei.

The girl let out a small chuckle before saying to her," I see you stuck around."

Mei felt her cheeks become hot, officially caught in her ways. She nodded slowly and for the hundredth time, questioned her presence. First off, the korean had seen a side of Tracer she probably should of never seen. Secondly, she didn't much help at all.

"I don't see how the event was appealing, love." She continued.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit was all that went across Mei's mind as her tummy did flips.

Mercy as if sensing the weirdness, asked, "Mei, I am done for now. I will drop you off at the base with meinem auto if you prefer?"

"Yeah, yeah okay." ,Mei stumbled.

The nurse then held out her hand to Tracer, which she took to help her sit up. As if on cue, Winston came over and handed her the phone. Who ever was on the line seemed very worried. Tracer greeted her calmly enough. The weak brit stood up shakily, denying Mercy's hand this time. But she ended up having to lean on Winston's arm anyway for support. Tracer continued to try and convince the girl on the phone that she was okay.

Mei awkwardly followed Mercy out of the lab to her car. It was night now, and the air seemed to finally relax. Mei didn't find relief though, because after a hug with Winston, Tracer slipt into the car door Mercy was holding open. When the nurse climbed into the driver's seat herself, Mei quickly sat in the back behind them both. The drive to the safe base was actually not long and before her mind caught up with her, Mei was getting out of the vehicle and leaving to the base. She was not in the mood to hear how the mission with Junkrat turned out.

Mercy rolled down Tracer's window and waved a farewell to Mei. Mei returned a shy wave, but when she turned around to depart, Tracer spoke.

"Erm...Mei, thanks. Sorry!"

"For what?"

If Mei wouldn't of barged in on Tracer's personal dilemma in the first place, she would of thought she was herself again as she grinned. But she caught the distress in her eyes.

She laughed how she was just this morning, and every other day, responding. "For finally someone pushing the payload."

Beside her, Mercy chuckled. She didn't realize she'd never seen the nurse laugh before. Mei shook her head at Tracer with a small smile of her own. As the car started to leave, Tracer stook her hand outside the window, holding up a peace sign, "Cheers, love!"

As they drove away then, Mei realized somehow the brit had gotten her gloves and goggles back on. She never thought that such an outgoing young woman could be so mysterious and strange.


	5. Genji

Author's Notes: Hi. February was so long but now March is being fast. Alrighty then. Anyway, I had to do a little research for this one for specifics. But of course, Blizzard does not really give specifics of anything. Apparently, Genji almost died in his twenties. And it's been 10 or so years...so. Yes. This fic deals with that story a bit. I told you I like to see my children suffer. Because they are not my children at all. They all are older then me. Im very excited for Orisa to come out in the next week or so, and also Effi is so cute! I want her to meet Lucio because they're like the sameeeee. If you don't know what tf im talking about, look it up, it's real. This isnt about them though, becuase they were literally just introduced, they give a little origin story video on Youtube, but, I want to play her first. This is Genji focused becuase I've grown to love him through some Overwatch memes and other fics. He chill. He's a angry weeb, he had green hair and everything once. No actually he was part of a gang so no not a weeb I'm just babbling. Thanks for reading if you do! I love feedback! **DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. THESE BLASTED. CHARACTERS. OR WORK FOR BLIZZARD.**

5:Genji 

He did not struggle with this.

In the reflection of the skyscraper's window he had climbed up to, a angry looking green visor mask-..thing glared back. The similarly green fabric piece connected to this moved like a very agile snake in the wind. He watched the almost inaudible gears move as he breathed, ignoring how some steam puffed out a few. All the silver of his attire was sprinkled in drying red liquid. Maybe it could be considered a good thing that he couldn't feel the stick and warmth of it. If his arcade buddy was near she would say he...a word she used when the adults seemed to be stuck in their head, she would say he was triggered. He inwardly chuckled, understanding now what really meant by that. But, he was fine. At peace, silently chanting one of master Zenyatta's mantras.

He did not struggle with this.

Annoyingly, like every so often, a certain memory crossed his mind. *It was slow and not rushed in a unnecessary fit of frustration. The scattering of pink rose blossoms, the scent of death coming, colliding with the sounds of arrows still harshly flying on a cool night. Okay, so maybe it was actually fast because every separate moment was all in place. Every moment seemed to go in slow motion, though. It was...quite hard to describe-

A shout of some man, quickly snapped him out his flashback, his stealthy body ready for attack in an instant.* He left the window to stand in a shadow, still hanging on to the wall that a normal person couldn't even run off of. He scanned the area and ground a few meters below him. The dim alley lights shone onto abandoned, weathered streets and he could not see anything. His gaze travelled down to the pile of bodies. The red that surrounded the silenced people did not waver nor did they. Nor did he. Even with his robotics, he could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears.

Relying on instinct, in a blink of an eye, he summoned his sword and pounced like a lion to the person who thought they were unseen. What did they want him to do? Look up right at them above him and ruin his ninja surprise attack? They ended up on the ground, the human was obviously taken back, and they rolled helplessly on the cement. He closed the distance between them, and he knew that it was always best to do the final blow as soon as possible, save the fancy stuff for when they actually fight back. Silently his sword rose above his head swiftly flying down he aimed at their back, when he noticed them.

Cursing aloud, he drew his sword back into it's rightful place on his back. The nurse's wings still glowed and the woman shifted and let out a sigh of relief and got up, taking her professional time, wiping off peebles from her clothes. Her wings expanded back out from contraction, as she turned to look at him.

"くそ!それは何だったの？ひどい! "(Shit, what was that? Terrible!) He spoke at a normal volume, but his metallic voice was dressed in panic and worry, "女性! 何が起こっている？"(Woman! What's going on?)

Mercy ran her hand over her blonde short hair and gave him a passive, but angry, look. Her voice was full of solemn as she responded, " Hm, was there an apology in there? Danke.(thanks"

He shifted his weight uncomfortably, but spoke how he was trained to,"ごめんなさい."(I'm sorry)

"Excuse me?"

Baffled, he translated quickly, "Apologizes."

Mercy looked him in the eyes and shook her head softly, turning her gaze to the ground.

"I suppose it is obvious i've been out of combat for a while." She said.

He didn't want to lie, or make another mistake, so he said nothing in return. The air was tense around them. But to make matters worse, the nurse spotted the bodies he left behind. Before he could explain, she went to them. He followed behind making sure to not be too close to her.

The doctor squatted next to one body, and checked their pulse, even though it was very obvious her needy medical ways would not find one. She stood back up and wrung her hands, staring at Genji who was beginning to feel naked. He had a familiar burning in his chest, knowing well that it was guilt. But to apologize or something to just get rid of that feeling, he had learned, was selfish all the same.

Purposefully avoiding talking about death, or more like _murder,_ he asked finally, "Are you hurt?"

"No. Falling to the ground for a couple meters, easy self healing."

He truly didn't know if she spoke in sarcasm or not, and if she was, he admittedly noticed how out of all the Overwatch members, he was the only to ever upset Mercy to the point she let her professionalism slip. He was never surprised, though. Humans would be humans.

She suddenly continued, asking, "What made me seem like a threat?" She narrowed her eyes at him but they held disappointment.

The thought: Why? Was she mad her project screwed up? Came unexpectedly, and Genji wanted to fight himself for thinking so, even though deep down he agreed. Zenyatta never really answered why there seemed to be multiple people inside one person when he naively asked a time ago.

"I heard a man shout." He said briefly, as if that made sense to everything. But for the record, it made crystal clear sense to himself.

Mercy blinked slowly and inhaled deeply, unbelieving. He didn't understand why she looked hurt when she collected herself again.

She spoke softly, seemingly afraid, "Did you not realize it was me?"

The cyborg ran the moment through his head again, coming up empty for an answer. He didn't know who he was attacking until it was almost too late. He couldn't even remember seeing her face, or the white of her skin, nor even the wings and halo that stuck out so clearly from her lean shape.

"I guess not." He replied.

She brought her clasped hands to her chest responding, "But I was talking to you."

If Genji still had full eyebrows they'd be scrunched together comically in confusion. Trying to be logical, he calmly claimed, "No, I was standing watch so when I heard someone shout I reacted. I mistaken you for the man who now probably got away. I'm a fool."

"Nobody shouted, Genji."

Sounding a bit annoyed for being accused of being wrong he said,"I know I don't have real ears but my senses have yet to betray me, most thankfully to you."

Mercy widened her eyes at the last part and hesitated. "Well... yes, but-"

A gush of fear bubbling in his gut at this made him speak, "I'm not prepared for an upgrade. Is this why you have shown up?"

Mercy stayed hush and gave him a nostalgic expression.* Images of a hospital bed, needles, broken flesh and medical machines flew themselves at him. He remembered how cold it was to not have skin covering you, how the real grim reaper looked, not some angry man behind a mask and pistols. "Genji? Can you hear me? I'm Angelina…remade some organs...difficult engineering...is there a family member I can contact?" It had nothing to do with the order of events but an older man than himself appeared, fury sketched into his face as he shouted the first time in his life at him, "Dishonor on you! You are no brother! 永遠に去ること!(Disgrace!) 永遠に去ること!(leave forever!) Then suddenly, the same exact shout from earlier came again, making no language or words, just sound. Deja vu much? Hell, -*

A sudden quick _thud_ very close by gained his attention. Narrowing his eyes and feeling a little pressure on his shoulder, he looked up to Mercy. Oh….right. The woman had a fist held unsurely raised. Knowing that posture and shit, he came to a conclusion and his demeanor was able to show his frustration.

His voice was strangely thick with his Japanese accent, sounding stern and annoyed. "Did you just punch me?"

The other dropped her fist and opened her mouth to answer, when he decided this was a little stupid. He had sounded like a freaking kid. Punches can't hurt him much anymore. He rose his metal hand in front of her, a few mere inches from touch. "No matter, he said, somebody is shouting nearby."

Before he could search the area like his spidey senses craved, Mercy demanded, "No, get back here, Herr, bevor du etwas zerbrichst.(Mr, before you break something)"

Genji groaned in response angrily,"Doctor, you really mean to command me?"

"...suggest the better option, more like."

"You can't tell me you didn't hear this time!"

"Well, wir verstehen nicht.(we understand not)."

" 畜生.(Damn it) Does the new upgrade include a translator device? Because, then, it's still a no." Mercy didn't reply, as he expected. He knew he should not dance around that theme. He called to his shuriken, while listening to the creppy city, and jumped back onto the wall of the building.

"Bitte(please), Genji!" Mercy sounded so out of character he looked down to her . After, of course, looking at the sharp weapons sprouting from his hands, thinking, "Heh, I'm Wolverine."

Out of the blue and catching him off guard the women asked, "When was the last time you...saw Zenyatta?"

 _Whats this?!_ I need not therapy woman HAHAHAHA, no _._ _くそ_ _.(Fuck.)_ He slowly replied,"-Why?"

Mercy exhaled audibly and pinched the bridge of her nose, finally having enough shit out of him, apparently. Ugh, social encounters. "Because! ...Because we are the only one's here! You killed everyone else!"

Fortunately calmer than her, yet feeling panic of doing wrong,"They were Blackwatch." he said, addressing to the bodies she finally brought up.

"I know. But aren't you on a mission?"

Who ever said he had decided to help Overwatch again? He can't make decisions."I go not on missions, they approached me. Answer me, Angela."

"Approach you? Or did they happen to just look at your shadow?"

Genji blinked, and answered accusingly, "Do you judge me, doctor?"

"Umf, Zenyatta and everyone is in your reach conveniently now, you know. If you stop being selfish and help us...help..."

Oh. She did know he didn't answer the recall after all. He glimpsed into his reflection, but not daring to be it as long as earlier.

 _He did not struggle with this._

Distressed and tired, as a way of an apology he responded,"Selfish it may seem, but such a trait is needed sometimes to have peace in one's soul."

He was not prepared for her outburst. "Shimada! Everyone else has come back! You fit in perfectly and wipe out enemies without trying! ...You can't say you honestly are busy with something besides a pointless soul searching journey. Aren't you tired of hiding?"

"...I am trained to hide. Otherwise, I am a killing _machine_."

The woman glared at him. If she said anything about what's his face to him-

"You are only really hiding from one. Are you going to let him get away with that?"

"I fought him a month or so ago." He was so triggered, he didn't realize he said that until after. He hadn't told nobody about tha t. He wanted to fling himself into an abyss.

"Oh."

"You are not my mentor, Angela."

"You should come and talk to him then." She sounded afraid at his anger.

"If I actually needed to then he'd be here."

Using her 'wand' Mercy suddenly flew up to him and detached, and landed on a old balcony near his window. Things stayed silent for a couple moments, and Genji only focused on the ground below. Wondering, "I bet if I could start over and then dared to climb shit still, i'd crack open my head. Why didn't I? It would of been better than his own blood brother doing it-"

"I am your doctor, Genji. Doctors do pay close attention to physical health of course, but mental is just as important, I have realized this while re-meeting everyone recently. We all have issues with the past."

"Yeah, that happens when you fight in a world war." He said, unamused while past and forgotten omics and humans alike fell to the ground appeared in _both_ of their minds. "Oh! Mercy!", he suddenly shouted.

"Yes?" She sounded hopeful at his sudden excitement and glow.

"Do I have an off button!?"

He kinda wanted that to lighten things, while being serious, but it looked like she wanted to hit him with a giant axe now. "Genji."

"Doctor Ziegler."

"Be reasonable."

"I apologize but I am forever stuck in my early twenties."

"You have been around longer than that, I'm really disappointed if you truly gained no wisdom since then."

"なんでわたし."(Why me)

"Excuse me?"

He was tired of both their childish antics. "What reason you came to me, _Ziegler_?"

"...You would not be forced to work with Hanzo."

Genji couldn't hold back a snort, dumbstruck, "There are bigger problems than Shimida gang."

"...So you will come with me, then."

The man curled his cybernetic fingers in and out in deep frustrated thought. The only sounds he could hear now where the gears in his mechanics, deep in, where Ziegler couldn't hear them. Mercy waited, satisfied he was considering at least. She was now sitting on the floor of the porch, with her legs dangling near Genji's head. She had good posture.

Genji weighed out all his options. He defiantly owed the world some charity, and if it was in secret because they weren't allowed to reform, all the more better. He knew his doings were necessary to help Hanamura, but he would be a huge ass liar if he didn't do it sometimes for revenge and pleasure. He was already helping them by killing enemies. He could train with proper space and equipment. He could see how people changed. _Everyone._ But...but..ugh...you know what? It doesn't matter. This is stupid. He glared at his calm reflection.

 _He didn't struggle with this._

"Very well, Mercy. Where is this area?"

She smiled warmly, making him _feel_ like he was still a...human. "Follow me."

"Very well." He answered, because he did not struggle with this.


	6. Reinhardt

**Author's Notes:** Hi. Spring is officaly here! And the new Overwatch event "Uprising" is awesome! This dosnen't have anything to with that though. This story is set after the team tries to get back together from the recall. The main here is fun grandpa Reinhardt, but a lot of others are mixed in. This is based of wondering of how Ana and Jack confessed to their friends that they faked their deaths and hid all those years.

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do not own or work for Overwatch or any of it's characters. Give kudos to Blizzard_

6:Reinhardt

The giant man then raised his glass with a grin, finishing the tale of comedic adventure, "...then I told her: If you tell anyone you got beaten easily by a man three times your age, don't expect therapy! Haha!"

Everyone seated at the long table chuckled, stopping between their mouthfuls of beef and potatoes. Said table was set with the occupants silverware and individual meals, and the occasional pleasurable beverage for those alike this man. To his right was Tracer, whose laugh was somehow never forced, and yet the seat to his left was empty. In front of him was Ana shaking her head side to side with a smile. Compared to what it use to be, there wasn't really much anyone there. Not fully.

At the very end of the table, Mcree perched up his boots onto the table leisurely with a smirk, "That reminds me of a short time I had to watch a little dolly who thought she was too -mmm- fancy lookin' for some little ash to fill her room." As if to empathize this, he lifted his cigar from his lips and blew a puff of smoke while tilting his ridiculous hat.

Jack, or Solider 76 added, "Yeah... there were those people who were too selfish to even want to be saved." He voice was gruff and his emotion unclear, blocked by his visor.

"But we would try and save _every_ one." Ana replied, in her motherly tone of: "You are wrong. Allow me to me politely scold you very passively as a warning."

"I'm sure." Tracer chirped.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came onto the floor, and the giant man was pleased to have another added to the party-

Mercy grabbed a random plate and gathered a small meal but did not sit down. In fact, she was behaving very stressed. "At least she knows pretending means little", the giant thought.

"Hiya, Love. You alright? Gonna join?" Tracer said brightly to the doctor.

"Hm. I can't. I just can not concentrate on papers when refuses to get something nutritious for herself. How can I take care of those _every_ where if I don't even tend to the people I'm _actually_ living around?" Her eyebrows knit together on what she said.

"Why exactly can't she do it herself?" Jack grumbled after a grunt.

Mercy hesitated. Her expression sympathized Tracer's for they both knew the struggles of being the youngest, let alone being a girl, on a new team. The nurse replied with, "Hana is just being cautionary with...boundaries. Can't blame her." There was obviously more to it then that, and the giant elder considered making people like new friends rather than trying to keep old ones.

Tracer and him nodded in understanding as Mercy left with the plate of food. A tense air filled the room as silence settled onto the former Overwatch team, or what was left of it. A little desperate to bring back conversation between comrades, the giant man then asked in his booming voice, "Now I know I invited him especially. Where's the dwarf Torb when you need him?"

Mcree was the first to respond with a shrug of his shoulders, uncaring. " 'S there any more of that Vodka?" He asked.

Jack grunted again saying, "I see now why you really work here."

Tracer cringed. Oh no. The giant had wanted to avoid the fighting at all costs. Bring back the good times while still being filled in on what happened during everyone's absence. Really though, the guy who called for the recall, Winston, hadn't even shown up. He considered asking Tracer, who was nervously fidgeting, where the hell he was. He didn't see why everyone was tense or pissed towards each other and they do nothing to fix it!

" 'Cuse me Morrison, I got no choice," Mcree huffed.

"That's because your past choices were shit. So you lost those rights. Isn't that clear by now?" Soldier growled.

The cowboy pursed his lips, the rest of his face hidden under the sketchy shadow his hat made. His metal arms crushed the butt of his cigar against the table, ash falling onto the floor that made Ana scowl. The shotgun artist barked a laugh to Soldier's statement and then said, "Woah there, partner. Unless ya pick up your breeches and get _Reyes_ you just gotta deal with this here 'cowman'." It was unnerving how Mcree was a careless freeloader, but he can pull the switch to a deadly criminal in no time, just by his gaze, and suddenly you see he's willing to be as much as a threat as a unchecked Genji Shimada. At least with Genji though, it was expected and not so naturally easily turned on and off. Personally, the giant knew very little about Mcree other then he was on Blackwatch to be saved from prison by Reaper, or as it should be, Reyes.

The stubbornness of an old weathered veteran though, always burst through Jack everyone in a while like now, where he slammed his fist against the table, sending a fork flying."

Tracer jumped and shouted, "Oi?"

Jack stood up and pushed away from the table, and in his crystal clear commander pissed off voice that nobody missed he seethed: "Reyes is gone. I don't have to deal with you. Watch it, you ungrateful ass."

But Mcree never really was under the command of the Solider 76 so he actually laughed. "Boy, did I hit a nerve." The giant was glad that this guy was on their side, and wanted it to stay that way. Those who were amused by other's suffering were even more of a threat.

"What do you even know. You are just sticking around for your own benefits! I didn't invite you, and you're hardly helping us." Jack hissed.

Suddenly equally pissed off, Ana barged into their argument. "Children, _behave._ "

Tracer's mouth formed a small "o" and she rightfully decided to silently run out of the dinner party. The giant would of followed but he is not stealthy and his own self indulgence of a fellow man glued him to his seat.

Mcree had acknowledged Ana, but Jack flat out ignored her and continued ranting to the western American. The giant hated watching fights, he had watched many, but that was war, and these were teammates. And frankly, he had a lot to say to them that wasn't being told.

In the middle of one of Jack's complaints of the scraggly bearded man, the oldest and biggest man swung down his huge hammer like weapon between them, crushing the table in half on impact with a crack.

Jack and Ana shifted their scowls towards him and Mcree whistled in a low pitch. Ana's scowl of course went away the fastest, smoothing into small wrinkles, finally asking, "Reinhardt?"

The man of questions dragged back his melee weapon to the floor near his booted foot. He may not be in his armor for he was inside their base, but he only needed it for the reason of no impact of bullets and shielding his friends. He was plenty strong alone, and everyone should know that. The giant sighed loudly.

He pointed a finger in the direction of Mcree, "I don't know you well." He declared. Then he quickly changed gears and flew his other hand in the direction of Ana and Jack. "But you guys, I do." He was finally letting some anger show.

Ana raised an eyebrow and Jack massaged violently at his forehead with his own sigh.

" 'mmm and?" Mcree voiced lazily. It troubled Reinhardt that the people who said he knew weren't the ones to even respond.

Reinhardt started, voice thick with his German accent, "And.. There should be a great discussion taking place!"

Jack groaned at his enthusiasm "A discussion we were having."

"Hardly" Ana chipped in.

Reinhardt stomped his foot loudly. "Ah! I see I can not beat around the bush or maybe you are hiding still, even from me! But I _see_ you!"

At least Ana's voice was normal again as she replied, "Reinhardt, please be more- specific."

"Very well. You asked." He took a moment for the feeling of boiling water to pass inside of him and finally asked what he now knew he deserved to know.

"Wait there." Mcree stated.

In all honesty, Reinhardt was glad he reminded him that a stranger was about to listen to a personally private question. Reinhardt visibly held his breath at the dangerous cowboy.

Said man took his feet off the broken table and stood up leisurely. He tapped his fingers on his shiny shot gun hanging from his infamous belt, thinking. " Im'a see yall later. Bring more whisky next time. I've got the best liver." As he walked into the hall, you could still hear the noise of all his weaponry accessories.

"...Alright then." Reinhardt said slowly.

"I'm waiting." Jack barked, apparently still pissed off. Reinhardt had forgotten he was.

"Mm uhm." He sat back down and so did they even though the meal was completely ruined. Wasn't like it was bratwurst though.

"So I…" He realized now really looking at them, he didn't know how to start. He decided to bounce off of something recent but still on the topic he desired.

"Ana. Does your daughter know you're alive?"

The respected women's one good eye blinked, readily caught off- guard. Jack gave Reinhardt the look your father gives you when you step over the line. But, the hulk of a man knew he did. It was on purpose, even if he played dumb as well as they wanted to.

"..."

"Well?"

The sniper closed her eyes and frowned grimly and then replied matter-of-factly, "She most definitely heard or has an idea by now. She's head strong and smart."

"I heard she was the Captain of some aerial army squad." Jack added.

"She is." Ana answered.

"So, what, you haven't talked to her?" Reinhardt pressed.

Ana grimaced before she pulled out her professionalism card. "She is quite busy. As we are. She has more responsibilities and commitments then wondering about me."

"But she has to." Reinhardt argued.

"No. She shouldn't. I respect her anger to my lies. I deserve it. She's strong and independent. If she doesn't want me in her bright future because of what I pulled-"

"And THAT is what I want to discuss!" Reinhardt proclaimed.

He got guilty faces in return. Haha, no hiding now!

"I heavily sympathize with how the younger Ms. Amari feels! You expect for me not to want an explanation? I am glad to see you, my friends, but I believe an apology is in order." The giant grinned a little as he finished talking.

He realized he was being unfair to Ana, directly attacking her, and by now Jack had calmed down. But it was too late.

"I am aware, Reinhardt. I hid from everyone to keep them safe. I'd rather have someone angry at me then them being taken away." Ana responded, curling her fingers tightly around her tea cup.

Surprisingly enough, Jack inserted his own comment; "I also lied...Yeah. I, uh, couldn't be a criminal and neither could the rest of us technically, if I was simply dead. I was the leader."

Reinhardt patted the other man on the back, alarming him, exclaiming, "And you still can be! Haha!"

"I know all this!" He then said to them.

"Then what the hell are you getting on about?" Jack grumbled, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

Reinhardt's eyes grew cold, "Aha, Well, I would like to know why you didn't tell me what you two were actually doing. Also, why act like it never happened? You had played dead like a well trained hund(dog)!"

"I had to cut all connections so nothing could be tracked." Jack said, plain as day.

"Psh the scammy Internets and telephones. Could you not whisper in my ear?"

"Too risky." The know it all answered.

Reinhardt's face went dark as he put his fists on the table and looked at Ana who said, "Well it seems all commanders think the same. I have the same reasons."

"Lousy Reasons. Too vague." The giant flatlined.

"Life is vague when you're our age, Reinhardt." Ana mentioned.

Reinhardt grunted in agreement after a minute.

"Do not worry. I can tell by your faces you are sorry! I accept the apologies! Now, what's the next step for us?" The German's loud voice echoed off the too empty walls.

Suddenly from his position of his head in a hand, Soldier started to chuckle.

"Was?"(what!?) The oldest questioned.

"You will not be able to do a mission when you are afraid of ridiculously dressed middle aged man." He replied, wiping joyful tears from his eyes.

"WHAT!? Das ist falsch!(That is false!) I fear no one! You're only telling a joke!" He shouted as Ana joined in on the cackling.

"I don't know, Reinhardt. Mcree was getting an inflamed ego from you." She added sarcastically.

"Nein!(No!) We are all possible threats the same!"

"So you admit you see him as threat."

"Agh! Nein! He is fine for the team! I do not know much about him is all! Don't be fooled!"

After a couple minutes of the two of them laughing while a baffled giant man tried to reclaim some pride, the tensity in the air had completely disappeared. As Reinhardt watched them get themselves together, he inwardly smirked at his success. A part of the old team was truly still intact and alright.


	7. Mei

**Authors note: Hi all. This one is about Mei. This is my take on what it was like for her to join Overwatch in the beginning since she like many others, are not formal members. Dva is also in a chunk because I got her police officer skin recently, thanks Heroes Of The Storm 2.0! I also like to explore her personal side, Im so tired or her being seen as the cringe fest wafiu egomaniac. I really believe thats just how she copes and defends her self. I mean a teenager in war being the only one to really survive? Think about it. Thats just me though. Whatever, Im just glad I can feel summer coming.**

7:Mei

"No i'm fine... Thank you."

Mei left out a sigh of relief at Mercy's acceptance of what she said after the nurse closed her door to her new cramped room. She wasn't all to sure what she had even asked, English in informal scenarios was something she never had to understand before. She knew the basics, she could write and roughly translate her Chinese tongue to lack of politeness the English had. But of course, she couldn't do that. They were all nice at least on the surface.. Mei shook her head, almost sending her large bobby pin out of her brown hair. She fixed the bun, as she started at the English dictionary, still hating herself for lack of such needed knowledge. Only a few on this organization were actual Americans, but they all could speak English fluently. Of course, they let their native tongues slip every now and then, but at least that seemed okay to do. The woman bit her lip and sat at the small desk, quickly dismissing the text on it. She had so many other problems to handle right now. Mostly, herself.

She slowly got up and groaned as she lay face first on the bed that was too small for her, but hers now anyway. She did not unmake the bed or anything, and let her glasses smush into her face for a few moments before taking them off, along with her coat and gloves. She really was not use to the heat at all. Usually, she would stay so cold that it would be comfortable. But in moments of the utmost embarrassment and panic, her clothes became tighter, and sweat would trail down her neck and back. It was strange not wearing the heavy furry coat, but if she waited here for _just_ a few more minutes, she'd cool down. She sighed again and lifted her head so she could breathe. She supposed she really didn't miss her teen years after all, cause here she was. She knew she should be doing so much work right now, but that just made her sink into the mattress deeper as she kicked her boots off lazily onto the floor somewhere.

She listened to the eerie silence besides the buzz of her tiny trashy lab and the single light that hung above her. But this didn't last much longer, because soon her eyes widened and she stiffened at the speaking outside her door.

"오,이 얼마나 쓰레기 야! 그건 바보 같아. 송, 너 왜 그래."("Oh, what crap. That was stupid! Song, what is wrong with you?")

It was a voice of a girl, and Mei realized she was only passing by and let go of the breath she was holding silently. They had very quiet footsteps though, and when she walked back past her, probably turning around, talking again she almost had a heart attack.

"내말은, 누가 그걸 생각하니?"("I mean, who thinks that?")

It was then silent and still, and slowly creeping a look under the crack of her door, Mei saw the girl had evidently stopped there in thought. Her feet were small and only sheltered by a pair of light pink socks. But that wasn't the worst part. Not only was a stranger outside her door, but she spoke in perfect _not_ English. Like she'd just been fussing about! She recalled the accent and flow, unknown but heard occasionally to her own ears in the bitter sweet past. She was sure it was Korean, but of course she understood little. Mei sat up trying to not lot the bed frame creak to no avail. The girl didn't notice though. In a sudden turn of her feet, she actually faced the door and opened it, stepping in, scowling.

As soon as she saw Mei she stopped right in her tracks, surprise written over her young features including strange triangles on her hollow cheeks. But in this, Mei realized she was definitely Korean for sure. Mei stammered awkwardly for some words, English or otherwise, but she realized she was coatless and everything like a ton of bricks, bringing the heat right back to her again.

The younger girl was baffled to, obviously not expecting to run into a stranger either. Her lower lip stuck out for a second after she closed her mouth that was slightly agape. She snapped out of it quickly though, standing up straight and crossing her arms with an annoyed glare.

"Who are you?" She liked her better when she spoke her real language for sure, it didn't nearly sound as accusing or bitter.

Mei then scrambled to her feet, and attempted to quickly tidy her space,"I- New Recruit."

The girl swept her dark shiny hair of her shoulders as she responded: "Same here. Well, she puffed, I'm not sure how long it's been." Now she sounded like forgotten candy and Mei wondered what would bring a child(?) to this place.

Mei nodded at her, and smiled a little. The harsh accent returned when she continued, "If this is your room, you know, you could lock the door."

She felt so stupid. "-Yeah. But, was there something you wanted in here?"

The much smaller girl hesitated. "No." She answered wearily. "I thought it was an empty bathroom. Sorry."

Mei gulped audibly which stopped the girl's leaving. "Who were you _talking_ to?" She asked carefully, remembering even in her racing thoughts the other's tone and negative emotion earlier. Like Bickering. Like she might of been talking to her _self,_ actually.

She jumped at first and froze. Then suddenly scowling again, turning her head to Mei she snapped: "Nobody." and head off down the hall alone in her weathered pink socks, pajama bottoms and T-shirt that noticeably hung baggily off her frame.

Mei shut her door and locked it quickly, still bewildered. She had contact with someone she could have connected to, and blew it. She was always a quiet shy girl, but even this degree was frustrating. It was all because of Ecopoint. She missed it, but hoped it would be buried and buried by tons of snow from blizzards she hadn't seen in days. She hadn't had contact with anyone in years. First on accident. Second absolutely voluntarily. Soldier 76 had only noticed her because sometimes she'd come out of her literal shell because she could not sleep forever like everyone else. She was the only one who really could do anything in that place, and she...didn't have a choice. Keep freezing in there or try to save lives which was her goal in the first place. Logically, she knew it would be, so different but she can't imagine things because she was a scientist. When she heard that others on Overwatch were scientists too, she jumped on their ship. She could forget the past and do it over again! But, it was truly more difficult than she anticipated. She didn't know the blue sky, or the sounds of bugs, or anything besides being in a empty once full building where she just did experiments like snowball, by herself. She had made her "frezze ray" and things out of paranoia and naive dreams that the hell of Ice Caps could be used anywhere to actually help people. It was exciting creating as for anyone who studied for years and years to go to that college, and to the project, the project that never fail and last forever because the world has so many endless questions…

She shook her head and slumped into her only chair and brought her still bare hands to her temples. She adjusted her glasses and picked up a pencil and circled all the words in the dictionary she had no idea what meant so she could look it up, eventually. She did that for a few moments, feeling more and more tired, as she realized she'd probably end up circling every other word. Getting a headache, she gave up and slipped the pencil in her bun with the pin she loved.

She slumped down and laid her head on the open textbook. It smelled of faint ink and reminded her even though she left the Ice she was still alone. She didn't even fit in with other Koreans now.

She wished she had at least asked the girl her name. She seemed uptight and mean obviously, but as she ran through the moment in her head, she now swore that the young flawless girl had been talking to herself. Had been frustrated at herself. So maybe, she wasn't the only one having a hard time with English or whatever? She couldn't of been any older than 22, so the fact she was maybe the youngest also rolled into that quite heavily.

Then it hit Mei like the discovery of finding Antarctica the very first day. She was just adjusting. Really, everyone was. They were illegal try to be heroes right now. They had a lot to do to save the planet from the chaos they felt responsible for. There's a whole lot of mixed feelings about that, there has to be. Honestly, Mei was beginning to believe that the reformation of Overwatch was probably the hardest on the actual former members like Mercy. They really were all the same: hoping to help and willing otherwise they wouldn't be here, facing the struggles of doing so. She was not alone anymore! The building was full of broken people was all, and she did not mind saving the world beside them. She'd be fine.


	8. Hanzo

**Author's** **notes : **'Ello frends. I have actually been done with multiple one shots and stuff, but I forgot to publish them, i'm enjoying summer, ok? Not that anyone cares xD. So, here's two new one-shots. This first one or maybe even both I caution trigger warnings of the after effects of child abuse/trauma. This one, is how I see Hanzo and Genji can actually came to respect each other on team without like, bad bro problems. Neither of them are the bad guy in my opinion, it was their family. I mean, they were a gang. Anyway, background knowledge for this: it'll make more sense if you know they're history, like that Genji got rid of the other gang members before meeting Zenyatta. Okkkkk. Here goes.

Hanzo

"What the hell did you _actually_ do to him?"

The archman looked at his questioner, Solider 76, with narrowed eyes. "Hm?" He responded.

The training room grew silent, and everyone was eyeing them, slowly their activities. Hanzo finished sharpening an arrow calmly, still awaiting an answer from their commander.

"Do I really gotta spell it out for you?" He grumbled.

Hanzo sighed, setting down his tools onto the bench. "No."

Everyone was clearly waiting for either of them to explain the tension. Only about half the team was using the room, but any eyes were too many. It took a couple long seconds for the touchable tension to fade away, but everyone slowly went back to what they were doing.

But Morrison spoke again, "At least tell Mercy. She had to do a lot, and i'm sure she would want the clarification."

"She did remarkably. No need for hassles now."

Ana must've been listening down the hall, because when she walked in she asked, "Would you rather tell me?",with a tone of threat.

"No." Hanzo replied stiffly, walking away.

He walked alone down the hall, still feeling the burning gazes in his back. Of course they would wonder. His face was caught in focused seriousness as he walked confidently. He turned and opened a door with a strong arm, and the push of natural wind hit him. He didn't bother closing the door behind him as he walked to the end of the balcony, into the coming cool night. The moon was a sliver from being full, and gray clouds quickly blew by the appearing stars, moving like a blanket being worn as a cape over the pink hue of the sky. Hanzo grabbed the rail, that what was separating him from the ground below. The city in the distance was ugly to him, it even had a fog of smog hitting the middles of the skyscrapers, and the smell carried itself to where he stood. Displeased, he looked elsewhere, into another direction, that was full of quiet and darkness.

"A scrappy city." Agreed a feminine voice.

He sided glanced at Symmetra, who stood on a separate balcony outside her own room.

"Indeed." He answered, scowling without looking at her again.

She made an amused sound, and then she turned off the blue light she caused. When he heard her go back inside and lock the door, he rested an elbow on the rail to bring a hand up to his brow. As soon as he closed his eyes, the black screen threw an image, two eye's with color that was identifiable, but filled with the past to the brim. The little skin that showed looked almost alien, around the familiar betrayed eyes, with it's permanent scar tissue. The rest of the face stayed hidden, but the youthful shape of his head that use to be full with a sharp jaw, was in the same wear and tear as the rest of the body that had come so close to killing him. " _What the hell did you actually do to him?"_

"All of you tough guys gravel the same way."

"Thanks for your input." He responded hastily, turning to face Symmetra standing in the doorway. "Did my presence disturb you?" He didn't really know why, but he was getting angry. Symmetra didn't seem to be taken off by his tone anyway though.

He sighed, annoyed by the silent answer and her slight smirk, "What do you want?"

"80% of your speech is full of sighs."

"Hmph, Can you blame me? "

"No. Our teammates are sometimes unworthy of true reality. They forget order over comes chaos."

He ignored her and went back to the view, but she walked up and slipped something under his hand. She gave him a look he never really see's much, and she left quietly and with class.

He had no choice to look, he wasn't going to make another person fuss. He turned over his large palm, and saw a roll of paper. Inside was some kind of crushed mineral that was nearly a white powder. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and surprise. He brought the material near his nose, but it did not smell much like anything. The only thing Hanzo could think of was medicine or something of that sort. He did not feel like asking Symmetra. So he kept it all safe, hidden in his fist as he went back inside the building.

The place was full of it's usual distant chatter of it's occupants, but the hallway remained empty. Hanzo looked over to the door of what must've been Symmetra room but the door was shut, practically spelling out the word of caution. He made his way to his own sleeping quarters. Everything was normal, and Tracer passed him going the opposite way with a smile. He was glad she was on the cell phone, he was in no way to keep a conversation with such a chatter box. Besides, she seemed to be reassuring the person on the other end with failure. Finally, he unlocked his door and shut it behind him, relocking. He flicked on a lamp and set the mystery on his unused desk he didn't want. He stared at the powder, gears turning in his brain, trying to solve the apparent puzzle. A wave a tiredness hit him, and he realized he was wasting his time. He sat on the bed, slouching slightly. His temporary room was empty, hence he had decided to keep all of his personal items and other-items- in his real home, Hanamura. Of course, he questioned their protection, but at the same time knew that the Shimada Gang's legend kept people away, and no one could be that stupid at this time of chaos in the world.

The only things he did bring, was his weapons and clothes, and that which needed to be constantly studied in free time. Hanzo reached for the ancient book, and opened it on what he last read twenty times. He leaned against his bed frame, and was clearly into the words in a moment of sweet silence. The book was thick and aged, it's crumpled pages turning yellow. It was safe in a hard cover made of brown leather, with a short expert of Japanese writing on the back. The front had a large spophiscated title of: "島の米のフィールドの家族"("The Family of The Island Rice Field"). Inside, it looked like what was written was by hand by inkish material, and by many different people.

"Unzari."("Yuck.") Said an all too familiar voice.

Hanzo's dark eyes rose from his page, but he remained at ease, if not then annoyed.

"You do not have the right to voice an opinion, you never read like it like you were suppose to." He said darkly to his visitor's silver back, for his head was directed at looking through his desk. "I have nothing of interest on there-"

A fury of panic hit Hanzo secretly in the chest, but Genji had already swiftly turned around lazily. "What is so interesting about being a _rice_ person, brother?" He asked referring to the book, now rolling a tiny slip of paper between two fake shiny fingers.

"You know it is a metaphor."

The other brother grunted, unamused. Even with his helmet, you could tell he narrowed his eyes suddenly, and there was somewhat disappointed vibe coming from his mostly artificial body. He gestured to the white powder he unraveled in the paper, remarking, "I see you are still in _the_ business?"

Hanzo's hesitation was unusually noticeable. He groaned, and held the area between his eyebrows, looking down. "That has nothing to do with 'business'.", he claimed bitterly.

"Well, it would be nice, if I could still consume things."

Ouch. Wait a minute. As Genji sat the stuff back down, Hanzo realized that his little brother just admitted he'd do something as disgusting as _drugs_. He blinked and monotonously said,"That would be very foolish."

The cyborg shrugged. "To be that young again…"

"It is better to grow up." Hanzo argued. "Less mistakes. Children can't -"

"It's not my fault you didn't allow yourself freedom."

Hanzo was so close to just angrily retorting, but he stopped, thinking. Scowling deeply he responded, "If you weren't so caught up in your 'freedom' I would of had some chances to have some of my own. I had to do everything even more so because you failed to even show up half the time. I saved your selfish butt countless times from the wrath of our masters."

Silence fell for a few moments, the only sound being the wind outside and the gears on one of their bodies, moving in sync but unnaturally to his calm breathing. As Genji thought, the green neon from the few spots on him seemed to grow more intense. "I never said you _had_ to do any of that, brother. I'd accept the punishments gladly. Besides, I actually liked the 'ninja' training when it came to the actual good shit."

" _Some_ body had to!", Hanzo snapped back making a frustrated noise while clenching his fists, "Genji, sometimes I swear I want to just take you and-"

" _Kill me?_ "

((((((input meme here) Ex: "Mission Failed. We'll get 'em next time"/Sad music))))))

Silence confirmed they were past stepping on eggshells now. "...I do what I must." Hanzo replied, settled down suddenly.

As any normal person would, Genji had a energy of mixed feelings travel across him. He bowed his head down and after a moment, calmly left the room with a: "Well, at least, I certainly know you did not get your...prescriptions from our clang, because they are good as _dead_."

Hanzo got up abruptly and grabbed his brother's steel shoulder. "And _who_ said that?"

"No one, brother."

The other's eyes widened in realization. "...So, it was you. I hope you realize what that has done, muzui gaki(difficult brat)." He spat angrily.

Genji didn't even flinch, actually, his tone was somewhat amused. "Why are you surprised?"

!..."You'd expect people to learn and change. If you had been homicidal this whole time, you should of been fine with joing us. You are even more of a coward then I thought."

"I was the only one willing to end your terrorism on Hanamura. I had inside information, and did it without disturbing the public eye. No one else had my advantages, it was my duty."

"...Maybe so. But can you look me in the eyes and say you didn't get some satisfaction killing them as vengance?"

He accepted the request, and now they were staring straight into each other's faces. Genji sighed, and Hanzo stiffened his body. "It haunts me. But thieves deserve to die, innocents do not. Even if the thieves happen to be family. A couple dirty lives can not amount to thousands of clean ones."

"So...in the end, you misbehaved because you simply hated the business?"

"I was a bastard. But, I do not regret it, ever. I lived normally and had fun without haste when I could. I know if I did the opposite, _at least for me_ , that would of been my biggest mistake."

"Baka.(Stupid- very offensive & rude in Japan.) It had nothing to do with if you liked the jobs or not! We inherited the dragons! By blood demand, we must abide to the rules of the Shimada ancestors and the current leaders! They raised and taught us under many privileges! You are ungrateful for the power you tossed we had over basic humans, and the history you ended! Unrespecatble is all you ever were! All you had to do was follow orders and the structure of society we lived in. By the words of the book, you're a traitor! An enemy! Tell me exactly- what the hell happens now? I can't be the new leader in all this mess! Our father-"

Genji, scarily silent, slid his katana as smooth as silk, under Hanzo's throat, ending his fit of rage. Hanzo breathed heavily, still scowling. "...Do it this time. Kill me. End the "awful" family line." The archer whispered.

"The only one filled with fury is you, Hanzo. I would of actually tried to kill you already. I told you, I forgive you. Forgive yourself next, then we can _share_ in the  freedom from _the past_ at last."

 _{ Zenyatta: "I sense the same rage in you, that once consumed your brother."_

 _Hanzo: "We are nothing alike." }_ (in game dialogue)

To conclude his statement, Genji swung his katana away from his brother's neck, and slid it onto his back, casually awaiting a reaction, with a hint of worry.

The Japanese archer let go of his breath, took a look at the other in front of him, who did nothing threatening, and switched his gaze to the old book he left opened accidentally on his bed frame. In all the arguments they ever had, the younger one never done it with words in a manner like that. Hanzo curled his hands into fists subconsciously, as his brain tried to understand the last couple sentences spoken, he dissected them, for what seemed like forever. It was evident rage would get him nowhere, as much as he stubbornly tried to deny it. If one thing was true, he was the only one who had been angry moments ago. He honestly didn't want to engage in combat at this time. It would be stupid at a location with heroes around.

"So." the archer started, "You expect me to just ignore the mass murder of my loved ones?"

Steam erupted from the gears in Genji's mechanics. "You really _loved_ them?"

Hanzo hesitated, caught in a trip. "...they were family."

He seemed hardly convinced. "Would you still say that if you were not related?"

"...Yes-they- raised me, taught me, gave the privileges of money and status…What does it matter?!"

"Brother. I'm sorry it had to be this way. It was the only chance. It can not be undone. The past gets buried with them. There is no more reason for you to have to live under strict command any longer. Earlier you said I took your chances of freedom. You've got the whole rest of your life now to see what satisfaction it gives." And with that, Genji left the room using an open window, into the night.

-Scene break-

"What the hell is this?"

The dark skinned woman spun around in her seat, to face the man who questioned her, and she laughed inwardly when she saw how he held out a slip of paper with a white powdery substance.

Symmetra rested her chin on a folded hand, pretending to feel pitiful, and looked Hanzo in the eye. "Such a lack of imagination."

With a grunt the archer responded in a threatening tone, "I have no problem reporting this to anyone,"

"Good morning to you, too."

The other room's occupant broke in adding, "Indeed. It is a brand new day, the time of turning over leaves to become closer to harmony."

For a moment Hanzo seemed to forget about his intention. " _You._ "

Zenyatta was unfazed by the sudden random accusation, and after neither said anything he motioned Hanzo to keep talking with smooth motion.

The archer blinked, and then finally sighed. "...Arigatō"(Thank you).

Symmetra raised her eyebrows at them, but all Zenyatta replied with was a knowing nod.


	9. Zarya

8: Zarya

They had a feeling of a dawning long day ahead of them as Tracer fell off the balcony, somersaulting unto the ground in front of them while making a soft annoyed "oof" sound on impact. She got up quickly, sending a rare glare to the invisible attacke. Everyone made a defensive stance immediately, clutching their respective weapons, looking up from where she had been knocked down. It wasn't that tall a building, and it looked, as did the whole city, even more tiny in comparison to the hovering machines forming above it like an angry storm cloud, steadily inching forward. They could hear the buzz and whir of their wings like freight trains, as the original attacker appeared on from where Tracer lost with gravity. The thing's beady red eyes glared down on them, forever promising the lasers that could shoot from them. It's face was cracked, and as it's large bugs came directly above it, it rose it arms and grinned evily as much as a Omnic could. -Flashback-

"Aleksandra Zaryanova."

A small blonde girl looked up to the figure who called her. She wasn't sure if they had eye's or a mouth, or even a nose. Their face and body was basically blank of what everyone had been used to: emotions, movement, a change of voice. Alekzandra stared at the feminine Omnic, with her mouth slightly open. She blinked, stunned, being so up close. The robot did not change their expression, so when she suddenly was being pushed it startled her.

"Do not hold up the line." Demanded the same monotone voice.

It placed a cold metal hand on her shoulder, pushing her forward. The girl had no choice but to walk forward. She turned behind her with fear, as the humans got farther and farther away. They silently continued down the hallway until they came up to a steel door. The Omnic finally let go of the girl, in turn to bring up a floating screen to which she unlocked the door. The robot's arm and hand gestured to a single chair that was just sitting in the middle of the small room. The only things that were also in there were whirring machines along the walls. The child obediently sat in the uncomfortable chair. The Omnic then, just left the box like room. The girl grabbed tightly on the sides of the chair, looking around nervously.

The door on the opposite side facing her clicked. Hope twinkled in the child's eyes,"Мамочка?" ("Mommy?")

In came just another robot. This one was very tall and slim, engineered in a way that showed she was of superiority. Her face was a steel slate of nothing but a cracked mouth and large red lights in the place of eyes. "Human subject 5012 was selected for a random behavioral diagnosis." The voice was like an automated public service spokesperson.

The omnic circled the girl who sat frozen in the seat, not daring to look the machine in the face. Her face turned pale, when a long silver finger examined a lock of her blonde hair.

"Average first reaction." It said. She must've been recording to study later. "Can you speak?"

Alexandra didn't like the close contact, and the usual of her was to push away. So she tried to swat the metal arm away, but it didn't budge, the grip on her hair became tighter. "What's the purpose of hair?" The Omnic asked, ignoring her protests.

The girl tried to swat away with the force of both her arms, but it still did nothing. Frustrated, she decided to just punch the arm. She hit, and it felt like getting your knuckles smashed into a cement wall. The girl grunted in response, and then gasped when she realized the Omnic was pulling gadgets out of nowhere, and attached them to the skin of her arms that just tried to hurt the robot. The devices were cold, and in a moment she felt them pinch her like a prick of a needle. She yelped in mostly surprise, fortunately the pain only lasted for a second. Getting angry while the Omnic was doing things, -who knows what- she tried to pull off the tech like her favorite arm sleeve warmers she wore outside in the Tundra. Her fingers had no effect. The omnic clutched the child's forehead, holding her small body in place. "Child being uncooperative. Please stop, now."

"Плохой доктор! уволиться! "(Bad doctor! Quit!) Alexsandra yelled, thrashing around in the stranger's grip. "Вы разрушили наш дом слишком долго!"(You have ruined our home too long!) Her fear along with the disgust was taking over her, and forming tears blurred her vision.

"Little revolting, weak, human female. You're not helping anyone." -End of flashback-

"Ready for battle." Zarya boomed as she set a bubble of protection around herself and Solider 76, as he was taking the lead into the fight.

She shot her pink like bombs at the front lines, as the others first had to take cover. The robots shot back with normal bullets for now. Blue rockets sprung up in the air, and destroyed a rather sizeable omnic. "Take out the big one's first!"

When her shield died down the pink haired woman took safety in an abandoned building. Bullets were loud as they hit against bricks and knocked down trash bins, but there was no way anyone got hit yet. Besides her, Junkrat was popping out hundreds of little bombs into the chaos, enjoying it, for that matter. "This one's for you!" The incoming thing didn't even get to put a foot into the place.

"There's too many!" Mei's gentle voice called after her wall of ice broke apart.

"No, it's a field day!" Trojborn shouted back, hammering his turret somewhere on the roof.

Zarya rushed back into the open, using her large arms to block debris and smoke from herself. A bullet grazed her bicep, and on instinct she turned around and ended up lasering a couple of the enemies in half. Lucio slid by her, music blasting, "Yo, shouldn't we actually take out the leader?"

Everyone was pretty occupied though, so no answer was given. Either way, Zarya scanned the area for the robot that had raised her arms earlier, who started the battle. She spotted her up on another balcony, watching and demanding her servants. Zarya ran to her, climbing stairs and sometimes punching Omnics off onto the roads of cement. As she approached the tall artificial being, she put another shield around herself. The lazer from her gun appeared, easily reaching the opponent. "возьми это!"(Take that!)

The robot stepped out of the way lazily with it's long legs, sharply turning it's head to face Zarya. "It's Aleksandra Zaryanova." It spoke.

Her red eyes traveled up and down the angry woman. Who, came closer, pushing the tip of her gun into the Omnic's abdomen. "Yes." She beared through gritted teeth.

The omnic hummed, much to the other's frustration. As she was about to pull the trigger, she suddenly was on the wood floor, the building's structure creaked and began to crack under the pressure. Zarya grunted, attempting to push the unknown heavy object off her with her arms, despite being pinned onto her chest. When that wasn't working quick enough and the wood began to give, she crushed whatever with closing her fists around its narrower parts of metal. Now since she had a good grip, she rolled over with another grunt, throwing the armored beast off her, crashing into the road like a creator from space. Debris flew upwards onto her and as she shielded her face once again, the floor gave. She landed on top of the large robot which was about to get back up, until she and the building fell onto it. This time Zarya landed on her back, and she made sure not to hold her breath so the wind wouldn't be so violently knocked out of her. Back above, the boss stood on another roof, not even bothering to look her way. She struggled to get up, as explosions and such took their action around her. When she stood up, she didn't have time to reach for her gun. A group of floating Omnics, like the one's from Null Sector, shot and quickly approached her. She grabbed hold of one and with might, swinging it into the others ones. The metal on them chipped off, revealing sparks and the inside wires. She then heaved her gun and took another swing to completely finish them off.

"I'm here."

A yellow light gratefully begun to quickly heal her from the impact she encountered. She took cover so Mercy could follow her and not get hurt herself. Once she was mostly healed, the doctor gave her a grim look before she had to help someone else, reaching them with her extended wings. Zarya rubbed off remaining debris from her shoulders and marched back out into open field. An arrow flew by her face, and she watched as it went between the eye's of a robot that was probably going to attack her in surprise. She looked up and when she didn't spot who she was looking for, made the decision of grouping back up with her teammates, destroying the smaller Omnics on the way.

"Move out, take cover!" Ana yelled as Zarya approached them.

Zarya didn't look behind her, but by judging how things got tense and someone gasped, they indeed did need to follow Ana's request. Speed was not her skill, and as a large blast knocked Reinhardt over, she wasn't surprised when she got flown into the air. She landed in a knell, and made a quick recovery, minding to send a sheild back the friendly giant's way. They fired more of the large beams at Overwatch, and Zarya didn't stop jogging until the sound was a bit more distant. She took a post as her shelter, and fired off her electric pink bombs into the distance blindly. Somehow, Solider 76 ended up taking cover in her spot too, breathing hard.

He splat down a biotic field, but probably mostly for himself. His age was showing, as blood trickled down the hairline of white locks."What exactly are you doing?"

She responded honestly, "What?"

"Do you need me to give you a plan?" He growled. "Where's your head been?"

"...We should take out the Omnic who seems to be leading them."

"What, and that will magically turn off all the other ones?"

"I believe it would not hurt to try."

"...fine. Just, remember we got a _team_." He finished before taking off again.

Zarya tightened her grip on her heavy weapon while scowling in thought, looking for a place in the battle where she could go to help this time. But, you could clearly see she kept glancing at the one particular Omnic, even now as she is fighting others. Soon enough, she was too ingrained into the fight like everyone else. Robots like the one that had pinned her down earlier, were crowding them. Their large steel hands emitted electric pulses that acted as little lighting rods. It caused everyone's weapons to stutter, and work like broken light bulbs. To get a good shot at anything required plain luck or good timing more so than usual. Winston leaped down from somewhere and deployed a shield generator for a majority of the team to huddle franticly in. Zarya had her own shield on, and she was determined to take the big pieces of junk down. She delivered a undercut punch to one of them, having to go on her toes. It's helmet flew off upwards, and brought her face to face with a completely blank slate.

"Warriors have faces." She spat.

In response, the thing swung a haymaker to her head, and she blocked effortlessly. Seconds passed, and she was on top of the robot on the ground, close to ripping the head of it's thick neck.

"Look out!"

Nearly dead, the omnic had managed to get a hold of her back. She subconsciously was thinking that it wasn't that big of deal, since when she popped it's head like a Barbie, the grip would loosen. She realized that was a mistake, as soon as a current of electricity ran through her spine, traveling like melting ice through her nerves. She groaned and clenched her teeth, focusing all her power on the choke. Neither could move, she had it's legs pinned down with her own. The wires and armor were much thicker than skin and tissue ever could be, and she was so inclined to hear a tear.

"Zarya, i'm coming!"

"Don't go over there!" Barked the commander, amongst other panicked voices.

"Let it go, Pinky!"

With her body feeling literally hijacked, the amount of stress on the already hard demand, strained her breath. The electricity made the sounds of a broken control panel, and finally, with a loud grunt, the head detached, flying into a brick wall that trembled in response. Blue light quickly died out, and Zarya found herself letting go of her breath as the stabbing pain slowly came off her like a band-aid. She was sure her shoulders got burnt, as she moaned whiles sitting up. Sweat ran down her neck, or she was bleeding.

"We _are_ retreating." Ana demanded.

-Scene Break-

"I told ya, I think i'm alright, big guy." Tracer said softly from one of the occupied cots.

"They were even traces of radiation from them." Replied Winston, hovering above her.

"This whole thing is a disaster." 76 said aloud angrily, trying to get comfortable sitting while trying to ignore his own physical pain.

"..."

"Yo!"

"Genji, don't stress right now." Mercy said, walking away from him, grabbing more tool kits and first aids from shelves on the plain white walls.

The cyborg rolled his head back frustratedly, groaning half sarcastically, laying otherwise limp on another cot. His fingers touched his temples for a moment before the metal that hid his eyes opened. "I'll heal on my own."

Before Mercy could reply, Mcree did, looking his comadre up and down. "Huh, good luck with that one." He then took a screwdriver from a working Trojborn, and tampered at his prosthetic arm.

"You're going to make it worse." Ana told him, wrapping her lower leg with bandages.

"I can't believe the world sometimes." Lucio voiced, handing out food rations and water.

"Ah, it seems that's just how it is." Reinhardt responded, disappointedly.

"We may all be powerful enough, but there is strength in numbers, and things or nowhere near our favor." Hanzo added, walking normally across the ship to sit on the only coach on board.

Mei sighed, "There has to be a way. Not everyone was here this time."

No one needed to directly respond, because they all agreed with everything that's ever said about their job among the group. It's why they were in this together in the first place. Despite Mercy's requests, Genji ended up moving at least his arm to a remote and turned the small screen on, one that was all a small med bay could handle. The sound of the aircraft was muted by the sudden sound of TV. Of course just to their luck, it was on the news channel. It was about to be changed until 76 made a quick motion to the led screen.

"BREAKING: The last but strongest of Null Sector forces have been neutralized. We've just arrived on the scene and here is a new hero for all of us _humans._...Sombra is it? Who helped you with this successful operation?" The reporter moved his microphone to the mouth of purple lips wearing a smirk.

She held up a sparking Omnic head, and Zarya was awakened from her senses and mind, when she recognized it's face. The red lights were out, and the body was gone.

The woman in question rose a brow as metal glistened from a side of her head. She replied, highly amused. "Help? Ha, who needs help against the Russian's cheap scrapwork? It was no problemo, amigas."

 **Author's notes:**...And something like that is how I see Overwatch ever met Sombra. If you haven't already: watch Sombra's origin video on Youtube. She's on her own side. Working for both Talon and Overwatch, and Russia, and who else knows.


End file.
